Current methods to measure the fraction of active glycosylase molecules in a given enzyme preparation are slow and cumbersome. A commonality among these and other techniques to assess levels and activity of DNA binding polypeptides is the almost universal requirement for separation of the trapped complex from unbound DNA via polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis (PAGE) prior to imaging analysis (e.g., PhosphorImager analysis). A faster, less cumbersome, and more efficient technique would be useful for the detection and quantification of DNA binding polypeptides.